srmthgfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The Hyperforce *'Chiro' is 13 years old at the beginning of the series and turns 14 in mid season 1. He is 5'7" and 175 lbs according to a promotional trading card Jetix created for the Super Robot Monkey Bowl 2. His hair is black and his eyes are blue. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. At first Chiro is hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. His girlfriend is Jinmay and the pair remain together throughout the series. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate entity inside him. Played by Greg Cipes. *'Antauri' is the black monkey in the first two seasons of the series, and the powerful silver monkey in the third and fourth season, and second-in-command. Antauri is very calm and collected and cares much for his friends. He often acts as a leader, and is serious about training. He despises video games. He teaches Chiro how to control the Power Primate, and also gives spiritual advice to the rest of the Monkey Team. He has a father-son relationship with Chiro and his best friends are Gibson and SPRX-77. He spends most of his time either meditating or patrolling Shuggazoom City. He pilots the Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 which forms the head of the Super Robot. His main weapon is his Ghost Claws and Monkey Mind Scream. Played by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'SPRX-77' is the red monkey, and the team's best pilot. He hates the nickname "Sparky" and is usually referred to as Sparx. He is very much the comedian in the group and has quite a big ego but still is very brave and willing to protect his comrades. He is in love with Nova (but is interrupted every time he tries to tell her), but isn't afraid to hit on other females as well, much to Nova's dismay. He is biggest fear is to lose his sight (as he wouldn't be able to fly if he was blind). He is very close friends with Otto but has quite a good relationship with Antauri. He and Gibson constantly argue and it is often up to Nova to break the pair up. He fancies himself as a ladies man, but seems to generally not know a lot about them. He never calls Chiro anything but 'kid'. He pilots the Fist Rocket 3 which becomes the right hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon is his Magnetic Fists. Played by Corey Feldman. *'Gibson' is the blue monkey, and the team's scientist. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but he prefers to be called only Gibson, even going as far as to say,"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, do not refer to me as Mr. or Hal, just Gibson". He often starts long winded explanations which are always interrupted by someone or something, and has trouble deciding if Otto, the team's mechanic, is a genius. He is close friends with Antauri but, due to differences, constantly bickers with Sparx, leaving Nova to sort them out. He is quite stubborn when he thinks he's right, and believes that everything can be explained using logic. One of his biggest weaknesses is that he becomes fascinated with simple items, causing distraction. He despises bugs. He pilots the Fist Rocket 4 which becomes the left hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon is his Drill Hands. Played by Tom Kenny. *'Otto' is the green monkey, and the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched he is quite dumb in everything else. He loves naming the monsters that the team encounters. As the monkeys are robotic themselves, it is usually up to Otto to repair any damages. Otto has a dream of being in a circus - more specifically, being a trapeze artist. He is close friends with Sprx and Nova (who he has a brother-sister relationship with). He also has a soft spot for anything young or smaller than him, as seen in "The Stranded Seven" when he gives the seemingly useless piece of metal on the end of his tail to a young cat like alien, whom he called "lil' guy". He pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 which becomes the left foot of the Super Robot. His main weapon is his energy saws. Played by Clancy Brown. During "The Savage Lands" it appears that Otto has a crush on Nova after he points out Chiro's footprints. *'Nova' is the yellow monkey with pink eyes, and the only female in the team (until Jinmay became an honorary member). Tomboyish (although she does have a love for stuffed toys) and feisty, she's the team's main fighter and has quite a temper. She has a love-hate relationship with Sparx, but she is secretly in love with him, despises the cold (due to a past incident with Mandarin) and had a loving bond with her creator, the Skeleton King when he was human (as he used to call her "Dearest Nova"). Nova is a very likable character and gets on quite well with the team (especially Otto and Antauri). She doesn't tolerate Sparx's constant flirting and often hits him when she is provoked. She has a close bond with Chiro, and usually confides in him. She recently became the team's third-in-command and she admitted to Sparks that she loved him. She pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 which forms the right foot of the Super Robot. Her main weapon is her robotic fists. Played by Kari Wahlgren. Villains *'Skeleton King' (voiced by Mark Hamill) is an evil Undead warlord/sorcerer who resides in the Citadel of Bone, a gigantic living spaceship (resembling Darth Vader's Super Star Destroyer from the Star Wars films) made entirely from bone and filled with nightmarish monsters, in space, and is determined to rule Shuggazoom. He uses the Formless Minions and various other monsters to fight the Monkey Team, and is very interested in finding out what makes Chiro so special, due to his remarkable control of the Power Primate. He is also constantly trying to corrupt the monkeys for unknown reasons(probably because the feelings he has for them stays with him after his human life). The Skeleton King later merged with the Dark One, only to have him decapitated by the Hyperforce. Later, Antauri cut off the Skeleton King's skull from the Worm which then floated off into space and was later retrieved by Mandarin. After acquiring the Skeleton King's skull, along with the Alchemist's robe, The Ice Crystal of Vengeance, The Fire of Hate and the Soul of Evil, Valeena resurrected the Skeleton King, more powerful than before. He recreated his empire and his army and was last seen about to lead them all into a final assault on Shuggazoom. *'Mandarin' (voiced by James Hong) is the infamous 'sixth' monkey, who was the original leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. He is orange which explains Chiro's color scheme. He is different than the other monkeys who are part robot while he is not, which explains why he has orange gauntlets to emit his energy sword and shield and has armor. *'Valeena' (Voiced by Hynden Walch), also known as The Skull Sorceress, Valeena was once a member of the Skeletal Circle, a secret group of Shuggazoom citizens who worshiped the Skeleton King. The leaders, Ma and Pa Sheenko, were her parents and chose her to accept Skeleton King's power. Skeleton King's influence saw her fit to rule the savage lands, particularly a large, hidden jungle which lied in a series of caves beneath the surface of Shuggazoom. She is an evil and powerful sorceress, with the ability to summon the Dark One. She can create bubbles, teleport and hurl deadly energy blasts. When the Monkey Team and Jinmay attempted to rescue Chiro from the Skeleton King's jungle hidden beneath the badlands, Valeena attempted to kidnap Jinmay, and the rescued Chiro and the rest of the Monkey Team chased after her. She then summoned the Dark One in an attempt to destroy the Monkey Team. When the Dark One was injured by Antauri, she lost her power, and was defeated by Chiro. She was tossed into a vat of formless ooze as the savage lands and the jungle beneath it were destroyed. Valeena returned early in Season 4 only to wind up trapped in a medallion which comes under Mandarin's possession in the same episode. When Mandarin abused her power to create the Monkey Team's worst fears, she trapped him and wanted to use the Skeleton King's skull to resurrect him. Valeena and Mandarin did, finally, resurrect the Skeleton King at the end of Season 4, but instead of being rewarded by her master, he destroyed her. *'Formless Minions' are the black skeleton-like creatures that are created from some kind of black ooze and act as the foot soldiers of the Skeleton King's army. The Formless Minions are know to ride on motorcycles during their attacks on Shuggazoom, transform their hands into various weapons, and amass themselves into a gigantic monster to attack The Super Robot. SPRX-77 has also called them "Bone Drones" on occasion. The Formless Minions are There are various versions of the Formless, some of which include: **the regular Formless Soldier **the Hyperformless - a batch of Formless in the five colors of the Robot Monkeys, created to counteract the powers of the Hyperforce. (The Black Hyperformless shoots massive spikes from its chest; the Red Hyperformless uses gigantic battle cuffs for hands; the Blue Hyperformless welds sharp blade-like hands for combat; the Green Hyperformless uses its gigantic hammer-shaped head to crush foes; the Yellow Hyperformless uses massive cleat-like boots to stomp its enemies.) **the Red Crystal-bearing Formless Soldier - one which can shoot fireballs and regenerate from their wounds **the Formless Chiro Clones **the Formless Chiro Mutants - hybrids of Chiro and various animals **Chira and Chiru - two muscular female versions of Chiro **Chiro Blob - a gruesome growing mass in Chiro's likeness **Formless Slugs **Winged Formless **Giant Formless **Formless Spider **Formless Sea Serpent **Formless Tyrannosaurus **Primitive Formless, a kind of Neanderthal-like Formless that adapted to the harsh jungle settings of the Savage Lands and serve as Valeena's guardians. **Formless Magma, it's made of volcanic rock. *'TV Monster/Skeleton King Droid' (Voiced by Mark Hamill) is a black and bulky looking, yet powerful robot made to personally serve Skeleton King as his herald. In Season 1, as Skeleton King could not leave the Citadel of Bone, the TV Monster did his work, carrying his essence wherever it needed to go. It has a large monitor at its center, on which Skeleton King was screened. It was defeated at the end of Season 1, and was not seen until late Season 2, where it was it blown away from the Citadel of Bone, but apparently not destroyed. It returned in early Season 3, abducted by an infected robot mind who was bent on destroying everything that ever had contact with Skeleton King. No longer able to ferry Skeleton King's essence around, the TV Monster fused itself with the remnants of the robot mind instead, becoming the Skeleton King Droid (or Skeleton Droid). All its attacks were upgraded, and it became undefeatable. It can take out lasers from every part of itself, transform into a ball, and fly at incredible speeds. At the end of Season 3, it was destroyed by the Super Robot. Mandarin recovered it, and now uses it as a ship. *'Elevator Monster' (Voiced by Clancy Brown) is a psychic being that serves the Skeleton King. It lures people into its elevator in the episode "Pit of Doom". It looks like an old man, but is able to combine itself with the elevator. Its teleporting ability gave it an advantage against the Monkey Team for a while, until Sprx finally defeated the monster with his Magna-Tingler Blast. The Elevator Monster made an appearance on the Dreamlands episode along with other defeated villains. *'Gyrus Krinkle' (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) is a sad, lonely man who grew up with a robotic mother. He is a fan of the Hyperforce, and this fanaticism eventually turned into an obsession. Krinkle was originally part of the cleanup crew that cleaned the city after the team's battles with monsters, but was then fired because he was cleaning the Super Robot instead of the city. Krinkle, although a technical genius and mastermind, is also mentally unstable. His failed attempt to join the Hyperforce led him to sneak into the Super Robot in a Chiro costume and brainwash the Monkey Team into fighting the real Chiro. Chiro finally managed to free the Monkey Team, and tricked Krinkle into thinking he was part of the team. When captured, Krinkle was sent to a mental facility on Shuggazoom's moon. He was not seen again until Season 4, when he had taken over the facility and had captured Chiro in his mind using a device he invented. When he sent the Monkey Team into his mind, they managed to scramble it by attacking cracks that appeared when he got angry. They were sent back to the facility and Krinkle disappeared when his machine exploded. Whether or not Krinkle is alive or if he is stuck in his own mind is unknown. *'Professor Maezono' (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) was once a human and one of the builders of the Super Robot. Now he is nothing more then a disembodied brain. He secretly built many varying models of the Super Robot for his own evil needs. When the Prometheus Five (Slingshot) was created as the last generation of Super Robots, he tried to fuse his consciousness with the robot. When his 'friend' Dr. Takeuchi tried to stop him, the Professor's brain triggered an explosion that destroyed his lab and Dr. Takeuchi. From then on, he was locked in combat with Slingshot, who vowed to avenge Dr. Takeuchi's death. When the Monkey Team came to the planet, Maezono tricked them into trying to destroy Slingshot. Slingshot soon turned them right, but Prof. Maezono escaped. Slingshot is now chasing him across the galaxy trying to destroy him. *'Sakko' (Voiced by Tom Kenny) is a tiny, girly looking monkey. He may be cute, but he is actually a spy for Skeleton King. He was the first agent of Skeleton King seen in the show, but was soon 'taken away'. He returned at the end of Season 1, partnering up with Mandarin. After he and Mandarin abandoned Skeleton King, he was not seen again until Season 4, where it was revealed that he currently resides in the prison on Ranger 7. *'Flytor' (Voiced by Tom Kenny) is a combination of a mutated fly, crab and plant, three creatures created by the Skeleton King. He possess a sonic scream and his able to fly very fast. He is one of the Skeleton King more dangerous monster and was created for the purpose to scan Chiro's genetic blueprint to find out what made Chiro so special. In the Episode The Skeleton King Threat, it was discovered that Flytor was created from a forth monster, a gigantic man with a huge pimple on his head and a powerful energy blast that can turn people bald. Flytor was seen in the Dreamlands episode. *'Biff Beefy Box/Cloggy Colon Creature' (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is a seemingly friendly alien is the manager and mascot of Wonder Fun Meat World, an intergalactic fast food restaurant chain. But in truth, Biff Beefy Box's real form is Cloggy Colon Creature, a gigantic Anthropomorphic Colon monster that wants to get people fat with its meat so it can eat them. It arrives at Shuggazoom City with its store of meat (and meat characters: Big Meat Cone, Meat-cicle, etc.) Eating the meat hypnotizes people so they continue eating more and more, like an obsession. In the end, its plan was discovered and its true form revealed. It was defeated by the Shuggazoomians and launched into the sun by the Super Robot. The Cloggy Colon Creature made an appearance in Season 4, where it was revealed that he currently resides in the prison on Ranger 7 with Sakko. Another name for him is Captain Beefy Box. *'Scrapperton' (Voiced by Eric Idle but later replaced by Jeff Bennett) was once a mortal man that replaced every part of his body with a mechanical part (wonders of steam technology as he puts it), Scrapperton is a kindly-seeming robo-man, but he works for Skeleton King. He collects mostly useless junk, but his collecting habits can get in the way of his mind. He lured the Monkeys to his lair by capturing Sprx, and soon stole all of their hands and hand attachments. He later made robot apes that worshiped the monkeys in order to trick them into joining him, and was taken by the robot apes when they left the city at the end of the episode, after having escaped from under the influence of his mind control chips. He returned in the Dreamlands episode (walking past Otto, Gibson and Sprx before entering the elevator monster which then disappeared), as did most villains from the show. His former name was Duke Scrapperton, Grand Earl of The Mecha Realm. *'Morlath' (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) was a gigantic frost demon was trapped in a cavern in the Sea of Ice outside of Shuggazoom City until he encounters Skeleton King who offers to free him if he lends his power to freeze the city. Later Skeleton King reveals that his true intention to free Morlath was to capture him and use Morlath's ice magic for himself. Later in season 4, when Valeena, Mandarin and The Hyperforce went on their search to find The Ice crystal of Vengeance, the second element to resurrect Skeleton King, Morlath was returned in the same cavern. But now Morlath was mobile and guarding the Ice Crystal so that Skeleton King would be a prisoner in his power as Morlath was a prisoner and engaged them in battle to prevent the crystal from leaving. His fate was sealed when the Super Robot destroys his cavern with the melting frost demon inside. His was also called The Mythic Lord of The Northern Ice Allies *'Jinmay' :Voiced by: Ashley Johnson :Prior to the series’ opening, Jinmay, a robot in the form of a young girl, was found floating in space by the Skeleton King. He brought her aboard the Citadel of Bone, and erased all of her memories. He then sent her to Shuggazoom along with Sakko, another of his agents, in an attempt to eliminate the Hyperforce. At this point, she herself is unaware that she is a robot, and knows Sakko only as her pet. :Jinmay first appears in the series' pilot episode, after Chiro - who developed a crush on her - defends her from bullies. The two become fast friends, and she quickly begins to have feelings for him. However, Jinmay is shocked when her true identity as a robot is revealed to her by Skeleton King, who transforms her into a large robot and has her attack Shuggazoom City. Inevitably, she is intercepted by the Hyperforce in the Super Robot, and they fight. Just as she is about to win, Chiro reminds her of all the good memories the two shared together, and is able to return to normal. Shortly after, she leaves Shuggazoom in an attempt to learn more about her origins. :Unfortunately, Jinmay is intercepted by The Supreme Destructor, a robot piloted by Mandarin, and, much to Chiro’s horror, her dismembered robotic head lands outside of the Super Robot. Later, Chiro and Gibson come across her body in the Citadel of Bone and her head is returns to her, allowing her to assist the Hyperforce in defeating Skeleton King. :Jinmay is not seen again until the opening of the third season, when she assists the remaining Hyperforce members in locating Chiro. While the monkeys venture into the Savage Lands to find Chiro, she waits outside the caves in the event that Chiro came out. However, she is captured by Valeena, who plans to sacrifice her to the Skeleton King Worm. Fortunately, she is rescued by the Hyperforce, and they return to Shuggazoom. :Jinmay then begins to train her robot powers, now determined to join the fight against the Skeleton King. She is then given a Hyperforce uniform, marking her as a member of the team, and is declared as Shuggazoom’s protector while the Hyperforce is away fighting the Skeleton King Worm. She kisses Chiro on the cheek before he leaves. :She later sends the Hyperforce a message, saying that something terrible is happened. When the team returns to Shuggazoom, they discover what Jinmay was referring to: Valeena has returned and transformed all of Shuggazoom’s citizens into undead wraiths. She eventually reunites with Chiro, now with seemingly full mastery of her powers. Jinmay then defends Chiro, who has been turned into a wraith, from Valeena. She is finally able to return him and Shuggazoom’s citizen’s back to normal, and the couple shares their first kiss. :Jinmay is seen throughout the fourth season, often assisting the Hyperforce on their many mission. This includes their attempt to keep Skeleton King from being resurrected, though they ultimately fail. She is last seen in her robot form, preparing for the war with Skeleton King. :Personality-wise, Jinmay is a rather sweet and polite girl. She has a somewhat child-like innocence surrounding her, which sometimes results in extreme naivety on her part. She cares deeply about Chiro and the monkeys, and worries about them often. *'The Sun Riders' (Super Quasier Voiced by Keone Young Aurora Six voiced by Meredith Salenger Johnny Sunspot voiced by Tom Kenny) are a fictional superhero team comprising of three members: Super Quasier, The Leader of the Sun Riders who performs Solar Helmet Hot Shot, an attack which he shoots a consecrated beam of Solar Energy from his helmet's visors. Aurora Six the beautiful female of the group that uses the Sun Gun Dazzle Stun, a weapon that shoots sun beams that stuns her enemies. And Johnny Sunspot the young boy genus that wields special gloves that creates Black Holes in an attack called Black Hole Blackout. When together in unison The Sun Riders perform The Super Solar Strike, a destructive team attack that similar to a solar flare. The Sun Riders are know to ride on their Solar Cycles, and on their super Robot The Nebutron Seven, a circular like Super Robot that's heavily armed. They have their television series, of which Chiro is an avid fan. However, they wanted to stop "acting" their parts, and in exchange for real power, joined the Skeleton King in the promise of destroying Chiro and the Monkey Team. They later return in Season 2, in the episode "The Sun Riders Return", apparently reformed. Aurora Six appeared as an aspect of the Dreamlands in a later episode, and on the last Scene of Soul of Evil, The Sun Riders was last seen on screen as one the allies that will aid the Hyperforce in the last battle against the resurrected Skeleton King and his army of the undead. *'Slingshot' (Voiced by Scott Menville) is also called Prometheus Five, the fifth and most recent in a series of robots of which the Super Robot is the first. As his name implies, beyond standard flight abilities, Slingshot can create energy balls from his hands and use them to propel himself forward at high speed, causing him to move fast enough to puncture even the toughest of metals. Shortly after Slingshot was completed, one of his creators, Professor Maezono, attempted to transplant his own brain into Slingshot's robotic shell as a means of becoming the ultimate death machine. However, his partner, Dr. Takauchi, removed the power cord during the process as a means of stopping him. The resulting overload caused a massive explosion, killing Dr. Takauchi and reducing Professor Maezono to a disembodied brain. Slingshot blames Maezono for Takauchi's death, and has been battling the mad professor, who wants to see him destroyed, ever since. Unlike the Super Robot, Slingshot is capable of using human speech (although he can hear, understand and translate the silent speech of the Super Robot). *'Planetoid Q'(Voiced by Clancy Brown) is a living planetesimal with a jack o' lantern-esque face, ordered by the Skeleton King to collide with Shuggazoom. Later, it is convinced by Chiro to make its own decisions and do what it wants instead of listening to the Skeleton King's commands. Planetoid Q appeared as an aspect of the Dreamlands in a later episode. *'The Circus of Ooze Crew' (The Ringmaster voiced by Robert Englund Leeah The Jungle Girl voiced by Kari Wahlgren ) is a traveling circus. While they were cruising the galaxy, they had a run-in with the Citadel of Bone. It shot formless ooze into the train, which put the members under Skeleton King's control. The members include the ringmaster, Leeah the jungle girl, and the clowns. They turned for Shuggazoom, and attempted to use the ooze to turn all the citizens of Shuggazoom City into clown slaves, and that included Chiro, who was scared of clowns. They tried to make the monkeys part of the circus, but Otto had no use. When the ringmaster became a giant carousel, Otto did the trapeze and used his saws to cut down the carousel. They gave Otto the starring role in the next show. It is unknown where they are now. *'Thingy' (Voiced by Frank Welker) is a tiny little fur ball that hailed from an unknown planet. It was rescued by the team on Ranger 7, but turned out to be a trap set by Skeleton King. It can transform into a giant monster, although it is not evil by nature. Its lick is a repellent for Skeleton King's virus. Its fur can also be used in sandwiches. Thingy appeared as an aspect of the Dreamlands in a later episode. *'Mobius Quint' (Voiced by Lance Henriksen) is a galaxy-class pilot. Quint meets the Hyperforce when the wreckage of his ship The Last Chance is found floating in space, destroyed by fragments of the Citadel. The Hyperforce decides to aid Quint in rescuing his crew from being consumed by the dreaded starship. He briefly falls under the control of the Citadel and becomes consumed with revenge, and takes the Super Robot's neutron generator to try and destroy the Citadel. Chiro got him out in time, and was last seen on screen as one the allies that will aid the Hyperforce in the last battle against the resurrected Skeleton King and his army of the undead. :Quint's obsession with destroying the Citadel of Bone is similar to Captain Ahab in the novel Moby-Dick. *'Captain Shuggazoom' (Voiced by Bruce Campbell) is discovered by the Hyperforce while they are searching for Mandarin and Valina. They found an old man in a deep underground cavern wearing a helmet shaped like their emblem. After reviving him with The Sleep Cannon in reverse polarity, it's revealed that the old man was Captain Shuggazoom, the previous defender of Shuggazoom City who's secret identity was the wealthy Billionaire Playboy industrialist Clayton Carrington. After defeating his arch nemesis Dr. Malicious was armed with the Magna Ball-Blazer, Captain Shuggazoom returned the weapon to its creator and personal friend The Alchemist. As Captain Shuggazoom asked if his Silver Monkey was complete, The Alchemist, who was accompanied by the Monkey Team (before their cyberization,) warned Captain Shuggazoom about the looming threat of The Dark Ones, the Transdimensional Demons sealed by the Veran-Mystics thousands of years ago, and took him on his custom made portal to the Netherworld to monitor their growing forces. Captain Shuggazoom asked was it dangerous to have an open portal to Netherworld functional, The Alchemist reassured him by saying that the Containment Grid surrounding the portal was completely impenetrable . As Captain Shuggazoom left to respond to a distress call, Mandarin (who displayed deviant tendencies) damaged the containment grid, which released a gigantic hand that grabbed and attacked The Alchemist, and a Demon Beast which escaped the lab to terrorize Shuggazoom City. Forced to abandon his alien date as Clayton to battle the Demon Beast, it nearly opened a portal to the Netherworld to unleash it brethren, which Captain Shuggazoom nearly averted. Clearly out matched, Captain Shuggazoom returned to The Alchemist's Lab for aid, and discovered that The Alchemist was aging rapidly. He explained that The Portal was damaged which lead to The Demon Beast's release and he was changed upon contact from The Dark Ones, and is slowly being transformed by their malevolent influence. Grabbing the Sleep Cannon, Captain Shuggazoom promised to return soon, and engaged The Dark One in a final battle. As the Demon Beast began to attack Captain Shuggazoom, he used the weapon on the monster and successfully put it to hibernation. But he got caught in the blast, and fell into the underground cavern until he was revived by the Hyperforce. As Captain Shuggazoom assumed that the world lives on since the dimensional portal's closed for all this time, and wondered about the condition of the Alchemist. Antauri sadly states that The Alchemist was completely corrupted by The Dark Ones, and Nova stated that the very reason that The Monkey Team was created was to protect the Universe from his evil. Meanwhile, Gibson asked that the Demon Beast was imprisoned with Captain Shuggazoom and Otto discovered that the Sleep Cannon's reverse polarity had a one mile radius and was accidentally awoken to resume its purpose. Hoping to redeem himself after believing that he abandoned The Alchemist in his hour in need, Captain Shuggazoom joined The Hyperforce to stop The Demon Beast's rampage, only to find The Super Robot overwhelmed by the Demon Beast's strength. The Demon Beast had Captain Shuggazoom in its mouth, and the beast started to reopen the dimensional rift. Determined to not fail The Hyperforce as he failed The Alchemist, Captain Shuggazoom successfully fired The Sleep Cannon from within The Demon Beast and escaped from from its jaws, leaving The Super Robot to use the Lazertron Fury to push the sleeping Dark One back to the dimensional rift, thus sealing it from within and closing it forever. After the dramatic battle, Captain Shuggazoom decides to leave The Hyperforce and return to The Alchemist's Laboratory to find out what happened to him during his final days for his peace of mind. While exploring the Laboratory, He discovered The Alchemist's final computerized message. During the final stages of his metamorphosis from living to undead The Alchemist says that the Monkey Team is now complete and it's their task to stop the evil he's unleashed before it's too late. "Now The Dark Ones take my soul!" was The Alchemist's final chilling line as his transformation to the Skeleton King was finally compete. Kneeling before the Alchemist's robe, he apologized for abandoning him in his time of need, when he was attacked by Valeena and Mandarin. Captain Shuggazoom fought bravely to keep the robe from Mandarin's hands only to be blasted by Valina who was angered that Captain Shuggazoom would dare perform such sacrilege by touching her fallen master's robe. Badly beaten, Captain Shuggazoom mentally called Antauri, which brought the Hyperforce to his aid. Before passing out, Captain Shuggazoom warned the team that Mandarin and Valeena took The Alchemist's robe and went to see Morlath, The Mythic Lord of The Northern Ice, and are planning to resurrect The Skeleton King. He is currently recuperating in the Super Robot's Healing Chamber's and is unknown that if he would join The Hyperforce in the final battle against the newly reborn Skeleton King and his army of the Undead . :It is noted that Captain Shuggazoom bears a strong resemblance to Chiro and also has a strong mental connection to Antauri. *'The Alchemist' (Voiced by Mark Hamill) is a mysterious yet kind man who can fuse the elements of Science and Magic for the good of mankind. The Alchemist encountered The Hyperforce during their visit to the Dreamlands and offered to guide them to an exit while fending off The Skeleton King's attacks. When The Monkey Team made their way through the underground doorway, The Monkey Team witnessed a flashback of The Alchemist in a laboratory, standing near six tubes containing six baby monkeys that instantly aged to adulthood when he pulled the switch. The Alchemist later created the robotic Exoskeletons and personalized weapons for each monkey. After the construction of the Monkey Team was completed, The Alchemist initiated a memory ease program so that the Hyperforce could not remember their origins. When The Hyperforce confronted The Alchemist on his actions, He explained "For what I was becoming. I created them to protect the universe from a great evil.... Myself!" and transformed into Skeleton King who confirmed that The Alchemist was his former human identity. The Alchemist later appeared in The Savage Lands as a recorded message in his abandoned laboratory that explained to a primitive Chiro that he created the Monkey Team in that very spot to combat an evil beyond imagination. In the recorded message, The Alchemist aided Chiro rebuild Antarui in the powerful Silver Monkey body which required living energy to function properly and weld the Power Primate. The Alchemist was also mentioned in Prototype as one of the Three Creators of The Super Robot, who along with Professor Maezono and Dr. Takeuchi helped in the creation of The Super Robot but vanished along with The Super Robot after its completion. The Alchemist was also the close friend of Captain Shuggazoom, Shuggazoom city's previous defender who tried to warn him of the looming threat of The Dark Ones, the Transdimensional Demons sealed by the Veran-Mystics thousands of years ago, and showed him his custom made portal to the Netherworld to monitor their growing forces. Captain Shuggazoom asked was it dangerous to have an open portal to Netherworld functional, The Alchemist reassured him by saying that the Containment Grid surrounding the portal was completely impenetrable. As Captain Shuggazoom left to respond to a distress call, Mandarin (who displayed deviant tendencies) damaged the containment grid, which released a gigantic hand that grabbed and attacked The Alchemist as well as unleashed a Demon Beast and a Demon Beast which escaped the lab to terrorize Shuggazoom City. Captain Shuggazoom returned to The Alchemist's Lab for aid, and discovered that The Alchemist was aging rapidly. He explained that The Portal was damaged which lead to The Demon Beast's release and he was changed upon contact from The Dark Ones, and is slowly being transformed by their malevolent influence. Grabbing the Sleep Cannon, Captain Shuggazoom promised to return soon, In which The Alchemist response was "I hope so Captain, at least to say good bye." as he began to transform into Skeleton King. The Alchemist was last mentioned in a final computerized message discovered by Captain Shuggazoom. During the final stages of his metamorphosis from living to undead The Alchemist says that the Monkey Team is now complete and it's their task to stop the evil he's unleashed before it's too late. "Now The Dark Ones take my soul!" was The Alchemist's final chilling line as his transformation to the Skeleton King was finally compete. :The Alchemist is shown to have special bond with Nova before his transformation into Skeleton King, and often called her "My Dearest Nova". *'Master Offay' (Voiced by the late Makoto Iwamatsu), also known as The Hard Master, Master Offay Runs an interplanetary Dojo on the Planet Galaxia and was Nova's former Martial Art's trainer. The Hyperforce meets him on their quest to destroy The Skeleton King Worm and discovered that Galaxia was corrupted by the Dark One's passage, turing all of its inhabitants into mindless battle crazed monsters that fight in The Monster Battle Club, a vicious and brutal tournament. When Chiro becomes infected by Galaxia's corrupted atmosphere, Master Offay helps Chiro to control his new savage monster form by training him in the ancient ways of Monster Fighting, where a still spirit can conquer any obstacle. When Chiro defeats all off the contestants of the Monster Battle Club, he learns that the Warlord, the head champion who created the tournament is Master Offay, who's mind was warped by The Skeleton King Worm's power. To bring Master Offay to his true senses, Chiro uses Master Offay's teachings and The Power Primate to subdue him. Master Offay was last seen on screen as one the allies that will aid the Hyperforce in the last battle against the resurrected Skeleton King and his army of the undead.